cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Down Right Awesome Group of Nations
33 |totalstrength = 965,037 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 29,244 |totalnukes = 270 |rank = |score = 3.76 }} Introduction The 'Down Right Awesome Group Of Nations' (DRAGON) is a young, growing alliance that was once protected by the Foreign Division. Founded on June 1, 2010 as a reaction to developments in the former home of most founding members. Activity is most important to DRAGON, thus it's not recruiting as many nations as possible, but selecting it's members thoroughly. On January 18 the Down Right Awesome Group of Nations upgraded from their protectorate via the The Blue Dragon Accords (MDoAP with TFD). Although there is a kind of 'elite' in the membership called Councils, the Cabinet is elected making DRAGON a democratic alliance. Minister candidates are coming from both, the common membership and the Council. The Council is the group of nations, that founded the alliance. Down Right Awesome Group Of Nations Charter Mission Statement The goal of the Down Right Awesome Group Of Nations (DRAGON) is to create an enjoyable community where every member is seen as an important key to making the DRAGON a comfortable and functional family. No member's opinion will be treated with greater or lesser importance than another's. All members will be allowed to speak their mind, but must do so in a kind and respectful manner that does not hinder or belittle another member's opinion. Rights Statement Every member of the DRAGON has the following rights: #Express their ideas and opinions in a respectful manner with fellow members, provided that the exercise of this right does not encroach with the rights of other members. #Implore respect and attention to their idea or opinion, provided they do so in a respectful and polite manner. #Participate in elections of the DRAGON government and leaders. # Leave the alliance in a respectful manner. The Government Founder The Founder of the alliance will oversee all operations of the government and government officials. He is the military commander and all battle plans will go through him. He may not make any decision that will ultimately create a state of war, nor may he enter the DRAGON into a foreign agreement without the approval of all of the cabinet and Tribunal. The Founder may veto any attempt by the Tribunal to remove a minister. He is the creator of the alliance, and will always be the Founder, unless removed by the government and membership, where two thirds (Approx. 66.6%) of the voting population (government and membership combined) agree to replace the founder and who will replace him. The Founder after the first will be called the Primary founder, then followed by the Secondary founder, then the Tertiary founder, et cetera. Although the name of each founder differs, the power and responsibility does not. There can never be more than one founder in power at one time. Dragon Council The Dragon Council will consist of four permanent members and one elected member (Ombudsman). The Ombudsman will be elected every three (3) months by the DRAGON membership. The Dragon Councils are all equal in power to each other. The permanent Dragon Council members will be elected prior to the Declaration of Existence. They will monitor the decisions of the founder and the ministers. The Dragon Council may remove a minister with a majority vote. Any member of the Dragon Council may run for another government position, but if that position has been successfully won, then they must give up their Dragon Council position. Three fourths (75%) of the remaining Dragon Council must agree on who to elect as the next Dragon Council member. Cabinet The cabinet consists of six (6) ministries: Commerce, DRAGON Control, Enrollment, Fire, Public Relations, and Roaring. Each position is elected by the DRAGON membership by a majority (>50%). In addition, each term will last three (3) months. Each Minister may appoint a Senior and a Junior Deputy. The Deputies report and take orders from their respective Minister. Every Minister has his/her own responsibilities that are as follows but not limited to: Minister of Commerce * Organizes Tech Deals * Collects and records the financial history of the DRAGON * Maintains and distributes Aid * Keeps track of Banks Minister of DRAGON Control * Regulates Application Requests * Moderates the Forum * Guides the membership of the DRAGON Minister of Enrollment * Educates the membership of the DRAGON on recruiting * Recruits and gathers a recruitment team Minister of Fire * Organizes and segregates divisions * Creates and Executes Battle Plans * Settles Rouge Issues Minister of Public Relations * Regulates diplomats * Maintains diplomatic relations Minister of Roaring * Posts on the Open World Forum * Mass Messages * Maintains Forums and IRC Directors Sub Ministers are members of the cabinet that do not hold as much power as other ministers, but are designated their own names. This power is equal to a Senior Deputy. The only difference is that every SubMinister has their own responsibilities, but does not have to report to a certain Minister, but rather the cabinet as a whole. These positions are appointed by a consensus made by the cabinet. Every SubMinister has his/her own responsibilities that are as follows: Director of Hatchlings * Educates recruits * Maintains the Nest Director of Development * Organizes requests for Trade Circles Diplomatic Director * Gathers the reports made by the DRAGON Diplomats * Creates a master report based on the information retrieved by the DRAGON Diplomats Government Resignation In the unfortunate event where a member of the government must step down, or resign in the middle of their term, they must give a 24 hour notice and a suggestion for they replacement. These suggestions must be given to the Tribunal, who make the ultimate decision of who will replace the resigning government member. Forced Resignation Any member who wishes to force resignation upon a government member must inform the current founder. The Founder must then bring the issue up to entire government, including the one who is being asked to resign. The government will discuss the issue in private, and will maintain the anonymity of the member who wishes for a resignation. To force a resignation, all of the government but one must agree to do so. Elections Elections will be announced on the Forum at least one (1) week (7) days prior to their opening. During this time, candidates may express their desire to run for office. Voting will begin on the announced day and close no less than forty eight (48) hours and no more than seventy two (72) hours after opening. Voting will be in the form of Forum Poll. If a minister runs unopposed during the elections, they will take office at the same time as the other ministers. In the event of a tie in voting or a dispute in the elections, the Tribunal shall determine the outcome and this decision will be final. The Ministers will be replaced no more than twelve (12) hours after the poll's closing, excusing the case of a tie. The Minister position in question (as well as the other Minister Positions) will be replaced once the Tribunal have finished making their decisions. Membership Applicant Requirements Becoming a member of the DRAGON requires certain standards that one must meet. To join the Dragon, a new applicant must be the following: # A member of CyberNations # Unaligned # Not banned or under Zero-Infrastructuring(ZI) by any other alliance # Not involved in any wars with nations in an alliance of five people or bigger # Not receiving war aid # Willing to comply with and follow the Charter Application Process The Nest After all requirements stated in Article 4.1 are met, an applicant may now enter the Nest. The Nest is the training program aimed to educate new members on procedure of how to conduct themselves, and their nations in a manner that will further their interests. The Nest curriculum will be decieded by the Director of Hatchlings, but must be approved by the government as a whole. The new applicant will be tested on their knowledge of the curriculum. The test will be graded by the Director of Hatchlings or his/her associates. After an applicant passes, they is now subjected to simple questioning by the Director of Hatchlings, or someone approved by the Director of Hatchlings to ask questions. Once they have passed the questioning, they will get three (3) million dollars (provided our banks can supply the money) and three (3) to four (4) tech deals (provided our Minister of Finance can find suppliers). The new member may also receive three (3) million dollars for registering and visiting IRC at least once every two (2) days, for a week. In the unfortunate case that an applicant fails their test, will be given twenty-four (24) hours until they can retake the test. If they fail the test more than five (5) times, they must be discussed and dealt with by the Director of Hatchlings in a productive manner that will ultimately be best for the applicant. Returning Members If an applicant has already passed the test provided by the Nest, they may skip the test, and join directly into the alliance, provided the curriculum has not changed, and they have met the requirements in Article 4.1. Skipping the Nest Any member who wishes to skip the Nest, must have permission to do so by the Director of Hatchlings. The Director of Hatchlings must provide a list of every member who has skipped the nest and the reason they had made said decision to the Minister of DRAGON Control. Expulsion If a member does not follow instructions given by the government during a period of war, or fails to follow the DRAGON Charter, they may be expelled. Due to the extremity of the an expulsion, it requires a three fourths (75%) vote of the combined cabinet and Tribunal. War Diplomacy The DRAGON will take every aspect of the situation under consideration and see if there is a peaceful way to solve any situation which may arrive. Declaring War To make an official declaration of war, there must be a majority (>50%) in the cabinet and approval of the Founder. A declaration of war shall be posted as a public announcement on the Open World Forums. Defending our Allies If an ally calls on us to come to their aid in defense through a treaty, we will honor the treaty to the best of our ability and aid in any way possible, whether it be through warfare, aid, or assisting in the workings of diplomacy. Nukes Nuclear first strike can only be authorized by the founder, or a majority (>50%) of the cabinet. If nuclear weapons are used against the DRAGON first, all weapons are free against the party using them. Tech Raiding The DRAGON allows tech raiding with the following provisions: * No raiding of any nation in an alliance * No raiding any nations that have anything similar to “Protected by” or “Applicant” stated in the alliance affiliation or nation bio. * No raiding of any blue team nations. Amending the Charter Any amendments made to this charter must be agreed upon unanimously by all the government, and have majority (>50%) agreement by the general voting membership. The membership will show their opinion by a vote that will last Seventy-two (72) hours. History Governments Treaties